


Perils of Dating in Gotham

by inrequimby



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inrequimby/pseuds/inrequimby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't any rules for dating a costumed vigilante.  AU: Bruce and Dick meet as Batman and Officer Grayson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perils of Dating in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson Fan Fest of 2012 on tumblr (brucedickfest.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt: AU-Bruce and Dick meet as Batman and Officer Grayson. 
> 
> Imagine Batman and Officer Grayson met and teamed up for sexy flirtation and beating up bad guys. Now imagine what happened after that. This is that story.

There was man on the roof of Gotham Central PD and it wasn't the Commissioner. He lacked the characteristic trench coat for one thing. And Jim Gordon never did handstands on the lip of a building ten stories high. 

"You're going to break your neck pulling stunts like that," Bruce said from the ledge beside him. Somehow Batman managed to land without making a sound, a trick Dick had never figured out. For such a big man he could be so _quiet_. Cape and everything. Dick had no idea how he swung through the air with that heavy thing hanging off his shoulders, the drag had to be terrible.

"I was pulling stunts like this when I was four years old. I think I can handle heights." Dick dismounted with an entirely unnecessarily flip then grinned up at him while pulling his scuffed dress shoes on. "Now is there a reason a dangerous vigilante is on the GCPD roof?" 

"You know why." Batman's voice was always a growly rumble but a sharp observer could hear amusement and see a nearly imperceptible smile. Dick loved it--loved getting to know all the tiny signals that gave away the man under the bat. "Pretty cocky for a kid who's one day out of being a beat cop, Grayson." 

"That's _Detective_ Grayson to you, and the first day went pretty well, thanks for asking." It'd take a while before wearing a tie every day would feel natural, but that was the least of his concerns. While he'd miss doing street-level work and neighborhood patrols, the chance to dig his hands into big cases and really solve them was thrilling. Even if just he'd spent most of today following Montoya around like an over-excited puppy. "Don't worry, I've still got the beat uniform in case you ever want to indulge in some sexy Officer Grayson roleplay." 

The immediate scowl he got from Bruce just made Dick grin up at him. They weren't touching--he wasn't about to jeopardize his job by doing something idiotic like making out with the Batman on the roof of the police department--and if anyone came up now they'd just see the rookie trying to talk to the big bad Bat. But Dick felt that need to lean closer, and he couldn't see Bruce's eyes but his posture said he was feeling it too. "You know," Dick said casually. "I got an anonymous tip that there might be some crime on the McCarthy roof tonight. Say...forty minutes from now? It's your Batly duty to Gotham to check it out." 

"Hnn." That wasn't even words that was just a grumbly sound and, God help him, Dick found it kind of adorable. Oh, he was in trouble when he was finding Mr. Dark and Imposing's mannerisms actually endearing. This was serious infatuation territory. Jason would laugh at him. "I'll have to look into it," Bruce said, and there was that flicker of a smile again. 

"Welp, good luck with that," Dick said and started to head toward the roof entrance door. "Me, I've got a hot date tonight." He turned to give Bruce a parting smile but the Bat had already pulled his disappearing trick. Typical. 

Forty minutes gave him long enough to change into the soft dark clothes and sneakers he wore while freerunning then pick up a pizza before heading to the McCarthy building. Climbing up with a pizza box proved to be a fun and interesting challenge and Dick was just getting to his feet when Bruce swooped in. 

"I was informed there was a crime in progress." Even sounding amused, the looming was intimidating, and it was easy to see why criminals were more scared of the Bat than the creeps they worked for. It was the perfect intimidation tactic; it also made Dick want to climb him like a tree. 

"Yup, crime in progress. Trespassing. Suspects described as one 20something guy and his tall Bat friend. Here," Dick held out the pizza box to him. "I didn't know what toppings you like." 

He felt a little hesitant. They'd done dinner together but not like this. Did Bruce even eat in the suit or did greasy fingers get in the way of the pursuit of justice? There weren't rules for this weird dating a costumed vigilante thing. Usually that was exciting; sometimes Dick felt like he was setting himself up for embarrassment. 

But Bruce took a piece out and sat down at the roof's edge. "Hard to go wrong with sausage and mushroom," was all that he said before taking a bite. Satisfied, Dick plopped down beside him and together they ate their way through the pizza idly talking and watching the city below. 

Mostly talk was about work: crime was never slow in Gotham, but they were in a lull as the next big schemes brewed on the horizon. Dick talked about the cold case the department was re-opening while Bruce was tracking arms dealers who were bringing a new kind of assault weapon into the city. It was good that they were doing different things; collaborating with Batman was electric, but Dick needed to stand on his own two feet if he was going to make a half-decent detective. You don't learn to really fly until you're doing it without a net. Still, it helped to have a sounding board, and Bruce didn't seem to mind that Dick did most of the talking. 

They finished the pizza and, again, Dick hesitated. It was one thing to do sexy flirting with Batman--he could make sexy flirting with Batman his specialty--but harder to transition from casually sharing a pizza to putting his seduction face on. But it'd been days since they'd seen each other, and Bruce's shoulder was pressed comfortably against his. Dick was willing to be awkward if it meant he got to kiss him.

He went with an old seduction stand-by: Dick raised his arms with an exaggerated yawn then, with extreme smoothness, put an arm around Bruce's shoulder. It wasn't the most natural position in the world considering Bruce was a head taller than him and wearing a cape, probably downright goofy, but Dick just smiled winningly at him. 

Bruce's mouth fell open slightly and looked honest-to-God surprised, like Dick had really gotten the drop on him. Then his mouth closed and for a moment they just looked at each other; Dick could feel Bruce's gaze back at him but didn't know what sort of expression was behind those white-out lenses. When Bruce stood up and offered a hand to him, Dick didn't know what else to do but take it and climb to his feet and follow away from the edge of the roof. 

Away from potential sightlines, Bruce stood close to him, still in the cowl, but he leaned into Dick and it was as far away from a loom as possible. "You are...remarkable," he said and reached to touch Dick's face like he was something precious. The glove was smooth against his skin and Dick leaned into it shamelessly. "Ridiculous and absolutely fearless. Remarkable." 

Everything in Dick went warm and his breath caught. He was so _Bruce_ and Dick was helplessly head over heels for him. Reaching up, Dick slid the cowl up and off so he was smiling at Bruce instead of Batman. He had cowl hair, stuck down in some places and sticking up in others, and was pretty much the most handsome thing Dick had ever seen. "This is the part of the date where I kiss you," he murmured before leaning up to do just that. 

Bruce opened his mouth against his and Dick kissed him hungrily. Soon he had one hand fisted in Bruce's hair and the other on his armored chest, and Dick didn't know if he was trying to keep him close or just holding on for dear life. Bruce kissed the way he did everything else: focused and unrelenting and Dick gave as good as he got. Every hitched breath Bruce made felt like a victory and sent a bolt of heat down to his hardening cock. And his _hands_ which were sliding under Dick's shirt before squeezing his ass and pulling him close until his hips pressed tight against Bruce's armored-and-not-very-comfortable crotch. 

"I need-" Dick bit at Bruce's lip and pulled at his utility belt even though there wasn't a chance he'd be able to get it off let alone the tights. "Bruce-" Then Bruce pulled back enough to kneel and look up at him as he pulled down Dick's pants and underwear down to his thighs. "Oh God." 

Reaching for Dick's cock, Bruce stroked it slowly before leaning in to kiss the soft skin and line of coarse hairs on Dick's belly. "Remarkable," he murmured again and smiled when a thumb against the head made Dick give a muffled moan. 

He was about to get a blowjob from Batman on a rooftop. A _blowjob_ from _Batman_ on a _rooftop_. Even his adolescent fantasies weren't wild enough to imagine having Batman on his knees before him yet here he was. Arching up into his grip, Dick carded his fingers through Bruce's dark hair. "Please." 

Bruce was still smiling as he slid his mouth down his cock. His mouth was hot and wet and perfect as he sucked at the tip while his big hand stroked the length of him. If he kissed with a laser focus that was nothing on his blowjob skills because, wow. Wow was he trying to actually break Dick into little orgasmic pieces. Dick was putty in his hands, gasping and trembling, and his hands were clenched in Bruce's hair just to anchor himself.

"Bruce- ah- Bruce you're so-" Dick couldn't stop looking at him on his knees sucking him off like Bruce enjoyed it, like he loved the heaviness of Dick's cock on his tongue and wringing every groan and whimper out of him. Like he was getting off on it. The idea of Bruce hard and aching in that suit, hard because of him, made Dick shudder and twitch his hips forward. "I'm close- nngh, ah- close, so-" 

Then Bruce looked up at him with those blue eyes and sucked _hard_ and Dick lost it, coming with a breathless groan. He was still shuddering a few moments later when Bruce pulled back, and Dick ran his fingers through his hair gently, an apology for practically pulling it out. Dick slid down to his knees so he could catch him in a kiss and let out a little moan at the taste of himself on his tongue. 

"Get this off." Another ineffectual tug at Bruce's belt, which was probably booby-trapped, so Dick settled on kissing him again. "Unlock the Bat Chastity Belt." 

That huff of breath was definitely a little laugh as Bruce reached between them and started unclasping the belt with a series of quiet clicks. Once that was off it was easy enough for Dick to work his tights down his thighs and get the cup out of the way until Bruce's cock sprang free, thick and so hard already. It felt good in Dick's hand but even better was the muffled little sound Bruce made against his mouth. 

"Dick..." His voice was low, husky and Dick couldn't wait to hear what he sounded like when he came. Then Bruce froze and his posture straightened, suddenly Batman again. "Dick." Frowning, Dick pulled back to look at him then glanced over his shoulder to see what Bruce was staring at. 

Of course. The Batsignal shining against the clouds. 

Dick immediately began pulling Bruce's suit back into place and clicked the belt around his waist before hurrying to his feet. "Cockblocked by crime," he said with a little sigh as he fixed his own pants. Bruce was in full Batman mode even before he pulled the cowl back on, solemn and dangerous. Gotham needed the Dark Knight right now, nothing was more important than that. But he still glanced to Dick as he crossed to the rooftop's edge. 

"Be safe," Dick told him with a nod. It didn't feel like enough of a goodbye when your boyfriend would probably face off supervillains, but he didn't know what else to say. "Help people, beat the bad guys. Let me know you're safe when you get a chance."

"I'll be in touch," Bruce said and then he was swinging into the night. Dick watched him, for a moment silhouetted against the streetlights before being lost to the dark, and then turned away with a sigh. Bruce would be okay. He was Batman; he could face down the worst Gotham had to offer and come out the other side. That didn't make him any less worried. 

"He'll be fine," Dick told himself and started climbing down to the street as quick as he could manage. They'd need him at the station: if it was a bad one they'd want every man they could lay hands on. Funny, they were heading to the same place, but only Dick got to walk through the front door. 

Not the way he'd wanted this night to end, but those were the perils of crime-fighting in Gotham. Next date Bruce'd buy dinner.


End file.
